The 45th anual Hunger games
by brookiecookie77
Summary: This is my first story i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

THE 45th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES

CHAPTER 1

**Today is the day I've been training for my whole life the reaping**

**I wake up when a pool of light hit's my eyes. "Timber Lang wake up" my father yells as I get up I keep thinking about how to say those two words "I volunteer". My little brother Finn snaps me out of mid thought when I see he's been crying. I'm so shocked he's known this would happen when I turned 12. After calming him, my family and I walk down to the town hall and we see Marial Mosby the mayor's wife. I hug my mother and she whispers in my ear "I know you can do it". "Lady's first" Marial exclaims "Olivia Adams" she yells but before she comes up I say "I volunteer" maybe a little to shakily; then I walk with pride to the stage. "Congratulations now it's time to pick a boy" Marial says "Oliver Aspen" she yells. "These are the tributes that will represent district three in the hunger games." I then see an attractive boy come up to the stage but snap out of it and remember this is a life or death competition no making friends that I might have to kill later. After that we're rushed inside by peacekeepers to say bye to our families. "I love you" Finn says "I love you to Finn" I say all choked up. "Remember be strong this is what you have been trained for your whole life" my father says. "Stay safe" are the only two words my mother says to me than she gives me a necklace that says "My heart will always be with you". I board the train and wave but then remember this may be the last time I see my family.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

STRATGEY

The train ride seems like it will take forever I guess that's the down part of being in district three. I lay on my bed in the cabin I was assigned and can't stop thinking about the other tributes when I hear my stomach groaning I decide to get something to eat. When I get to the dinning room I see four other tributes. "What district" the small red head barks at me "three" I say trying to sound tough. That's when a relived look comes to their faces "oh hey sorry welcome to the careers" the red head says. "My names Autumn and this is Sabin we're from district one". Then another girl with blonde hair says "My name is Felicity and this is Sam district two". "Sorry for being such an ass to you there we thought you were from a loser district like district 12 or 13" Autumn says "its ok and by the way my name's Timber Lang" I say. They ask me to join their team I say but what is there to say I'll probably turn on them any way I've watched too many hunger games to not know their tricks. When I walk back to my cabin I start to think of strategies I even start to think of running a away but everyone knows you don't defy the capital unless you have a death wish. But when I put this all in perspective I realize the power of the capital how we are controlled if my family heard me they'd go crazy. I've always been raised to never question authority but I don't want to be part of these games a part of me wished I never volunteered.


	3. Chapter 3

W

CHAPTER 3

BEAUTY

hen I wake up I see that we have reached the capital I'm amazed the only time I've seen it was on TV. As I walk to the dinning room I see Oliver when I ask if he's joining the careers he says "No they will turn there back on you in a flash". As he walks past me I reconsider what he has said. When I get to the dinning room I'm told my mentor is Anna Asteoph. Anna is well very rude and when I come up to her she mutters "Ugh I'm stuck with this one". Mickey Meyers the head game maker then says "you will all be trained in the art of survival" his voice has a weird edge to it though. After we eat we have to go to our stylists so the can make us "pretty" for sponsors. As I'm walking Oliver comes over and walks next to me "I think it's disgusting how these games treat us like we're animals" he says. I give him an appalled look I know people don't like the hunger games but I've never heard any one state their real thoughts out loud. "I know I'm starting to feel the same way" I say in an awkward voice. When we get to our stylist her we learn her names Crystal. As I lay down on the operating table they inject me with a GPS they tell you this BS about not wanting to lose you but basically there just saying If you run we will find you and turn you in to an Avox. All of a sudden I feel hot wax on my legs and a whole lot of pain there ripping off my hair "ow what the hell that really hurts". But after a while and a lot of cursing I just kept my mouth shut It goes a lot faster that way. Finally when they were done changing me I look in the mirror my hair is now instead of black now blonde and were my leg hair used to be is burning red. Then all of a sudden I see Anna come up to me and say "its show time".


End file.
